¿ QUE SERA DE TI?
by princessttarsandy
Summary: ALBERT ES UN HOMBRE EXITOSO, PERO DEBIDO A UN VIAJE QUE REALIZO A CANCUN SU VIDA DIO UN GIRO TOTAL, AHORA VIVE AHOGANDO SUS PENAS EN EL ALCOHOL.  RETOFIC PARA LAS ALSS. CORREGIDO.


Esta historia la escribí, con mucho cariño, para todas ustedes, la escribi para una actividad que se llevo acabo en el grupo de ALSS. espero que sea de su agrado.

Es para uso exclusivo de entretenimiento, sin ningún otro fin, los personajes de Candy Candy, que aquí se mencionan son propiedad de Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Las Canciones que aquí hago mención, son de Roberto Carlos, compositor Brasileño, de los años 70´s, les dejo los links, por si quieren escucharla.

Que será de ti¨

Detalles

* * *

><p>En un bar de los suburbios de New York, fue testigo de la caída de Albert, Andley, hace cuatro meses que empezó a tomar ya no era el mismo, a cada rato se peleaba ya no atendía con esmero sus negocios, su vida familiar era todo un caos ya nada le importaba.<p>

Señor, Granchester, podría venir por favor-dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono

Que paso, Ronald- Ronald era el cantinero del bar en el que noche tras noche se la pasa Albert, era increíble pensaba, como los ricos son más problemáticos, y más Albert que en sus ojos se veía la soledad de su alma.

-Está bien voy en seguida.- respondió Terry.

Estaba a dos horas desde donde vivía Terrance, al bar el bar se llamaba Clean, el administrador del bar era un joven de apenas 25 años, quien lo había heredado de su padre, el joven conocía muy bien a los Granchester y a los Andley clientes muy asiduos, al bar pero últimamente Albert se estaba perdiendo en el alcohol, hace cuatro meses que ingreso y venia diario por dos copas y se retiraba, pero como pasaba el tiempo esas dos se convirtieron en cuatro, constantemente trataban de saber que fue lo que le paso, el no era así.

-Señor, Granchester muchas gracias por venir.- dijo el cantinero ya algo cansado

-Si, no te preocupes donde esta- pregunto intentando localizarlo

-Está en la Rock ola, -señalando hacia el aparato

-Otra vez esa canción-Dijo Terry frunciendo el ceño

-Si, todas las noches se pone así con esa música.- Contesto, Ronald

-Albert, vámonos.-Dijo Terry acercándose a su amigo-tomándolo del brazo

-No, Terry yo me quedo aquí-añadió zafándose bruscamente

-Por dios ya estás muy tomado, vámonos, por favor,

-¿Tomado?, ¡yo!-señalándose así mismo-hip… para nada simplemente estoy olvidando

-Por favor Albert qué diablos te pasa-Dijo Terry subiendo un poco el tono de su voz

-¿ Que me pasa ami?, ami...- Dijo señalándose – Nada, estoy feliz, celebrando

-Celebrando?-Dijo Terry a punto de perder la cabeza

-Que acaso no vez que ya ni te puedes sostener en pie, deja eso, vámonos a Casa

-Casa?, a eso le llamas casa, esta es mi casa

-Que te sucede, Albert, cuéntame que te paso-dijo ya un poco desesperado

-Que me paso, me paso que me canse de vivir con una mujer que no me ama, una mujer de fantasía, me canse de ver el que dirán,

-Albert por dios estás haciendo un escándalo, vámonos

-No, Terrance –dijo zafándose de nueva cuenta- yo me quedo aquí, yo no tengo nada

-No digas eso Elisa te espera

-Va, esa mujer no vale nada

-No digas eso-lo reprendió Terry

-Qué diablos te sucedió, desde que llegaste de Cancún ya no eres el mismo

-Y como diablos quieres que sea el mismo, si conocí a...

-A quien-le pregunto Terry

-Me enseñaron a tocar el cielo con las manos, con una sola mirada supe lo que es tener el poder absoluto, con una sonrisa derribaba todos mi mundo.

-Qué diablos dices, por favor Albert, vámonos a mi casa, mira que Candy también se quedo preocupada, si quieras mañana vamos a tu casa por ropa.

-No, quiero ir-dijo haciendo un mohín y volteándose ala rockola, Terry lo volvió a girar

-Perdone, entonces

-Perdonar…-no término la frase cuando sintió el puño de Terry y cayó noqueado en la mesa del bar, con ayuda del barman, sacaron a Albert, y lo colocaron en el auto de Terry.

-Adriana- dijo Albert entre sueños

-¿Adriana?-Dijo Terry, frunciendo el seño

-Hola, amor, ¿cómo esta Albert?- Dijo Candy

-Hola corazón no deberías estar despierta a estas horas, lo siento, está bien solamente muy tomado.

-Oh!, tiene tiempo haciendo lo mismo, que te pasa Albert-Dijo la rubia mientras le tomaba la rubia cabellera a su hermano.

-Vete a descansar, yo me quedo un rato, para ver si no necesita nada-dijo Terry

-Hay amor, me parte el alma verlo así-Dijo ella colocándose una mano en su pecho.

-Ya lo sé Candy, pero no podemos hacer nada si él, no nos dice que paso, porque está en ese estado.-Dijo Terry dulcemente, apartándole las manos a su esposa.

-Si, tienes razón-Dijo Candy entre violines

-No llores amor, mañana hablamos vete a dormir.-Dijo Terry mientras la abrazaba, y le colocaba un beso en la frente a su esposa

-Albert seguía soñando, con una hermosa cabellera castaña obscura como el chocolate, y que bien olía, esa mujer se metió en todos sus pensamientos, alguien libre como el mismo viento, y tan sencilla pero también tan difícil de alcanzar, y sus labios como el néctar de las rosas,

-Buenos días, Albert-Saludo la rubia mientras abría las cortinas

-Buenos días ¿Candy? Que haces aquí.-Dijo Albert, intentando reconocer la habitación- lo siento, que hago aquí-

-No lo recuerdas, te trajo anoche Terry, le hablaron, para que pasara por ti.

-Oh!, lo lamento tanto.-dijo apenado

-No te preocupes, pero si quisiera saber qué te pasa

-¿Qué me pasa de qué?-Dijo Albert tocándose la cabeza

-Albert, no te hagas creo que es momento de que me cuentes lo que paso en Cancún por que desde que regresaste ya no eres el mismo

-No es nada importante Candy

-Albert, no es importante y te emborrachas todas las noches-Dijo Candy frunciendo el seño, ante la negativa de Albert

-Lamento preocuparte,-Dijo mientras se levantaba

-No, señor usted no se va a ninguna parte hasta que hablemos, ya basta Albert, eres mi hermano, y siempre quedamos que nos íbamos a contar la verdad que acaso no confías en mi-haciendo un puchero

-No, es eso, si no que...

-¿Qué?, Albert, -dijo enojada y subiendo el timbre de su voz-mira quizás te pueda ayudar por favor, me preocupas Albert.-dijo más suave

-Ya te dije que no es nada importante

-Y si no es importante, porque todo se está yendo al diablo, tu tomas demasiado, ya casi no estás con tu esposa, no asistes a las reuniones, y todo absolutamente todo se va al diablo, y no es importante, todo lo que te importaba, por lo que trabajaste esta yendo al caño, y tú te atreves a decirme que no es importante,¡ por Dios Albert!, necesito saber qué es eso que no es importante, porque hasta con eso eres un pésimo mentiroso.-Dijo muy molesta Candy

-Albert se dirigió a la ventana, y respiro profundamente, Candy tenía razón ya ni siquiera se paraba en la veterinaria, ya nada le importaba desde ese viaje.

-Que te sucedió en ese viaje, Albert.-Dijo Candy con un tono más dulce en su voz

-Solamente tomo aire, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Candy.

-Está bien toma asiento, porque es muy larga…

-No te preocupes, tengo tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>CINCO MESES ATRÁS.<strong>

Estaba revisando lo de un proyecto, muy codiciado, para nosotros y una manera de extensión, como bien es sabido en México, la tierra de oportunidades para nosotros los inversionistas extranjeros, así que el proyecto se trataba de un hotel, en Cancún, una tierra paradisiaca y de las más cotizadas en México, digna de belleza, Elisa y yo no estábamos en nuestros mejores momentos, ella deseaba embarazarse para garantizar la fortuna Andley, y tras su fallido intento decidió irse a Roma, con su madre para ver si eso nos ayudaba un poco, yo por mi parte seguía enfrascado en mi trabajo, y como las cosas estaban algo avanzadas pero tenía unos problemas con unos permisos tuve que viajar para Cancún para supervisar yo mismo, y solucionar lo de los permisos. En cuanto viaje del avión me quede fascinado, con la tierra Mexicana es digna de belleza, es como si Dios mismo hubiera estado en esa tierra, esta bellísima Candy no tienes idea de la magnífica belleza, su naturaleza y su clima cálido, además los mexicanos, son gente muy agradable gente sencilla, y amable, que te abre las puertas de su casa.

Me tuve que presentarme en las oficinas de registro de la propiedad, para ver los requisitos de los permisos, todo estaba sin contratiempos, una tarde decidí ir a dar un paseo por la playa, la arena están clara, y cuando se pone el sol, se tiñe el cielo de un tono purpura tan hermoso que te enamoras en un instante, México tiene la fama por hacer que se te grabe en tu corazón las tradiciones que en ese país existe, las culturas, todo es fabulosamente, es como si estuvieras dentro de un sueño.

**-Y luego que sucedió**- lo interrumpió Candy, al observar sus ojos soñadores

-En una de mis tantas salidas, a la puesta del sol, la vi era una mujer tan hermosa traía un short de mezclilla, con unas sandalias rosas, una blusa lila, tenía unas piernas tan hermosas, parecía una diosa, su cabello era castaño obscuro como el mismo chocolate, su hermosa piel morena clara, ella no me había visto, pero me quede observándola un buen rato, ella estaba concentrada en su libro, que sostenía con las manos, se veía como un ángel, era como si fuese una Diosa, tan hermosa y tan bella, era única, no entendía en ese momento que me paso pero no podía dejar de mirarla. En eso un pequeño cachorro corrió hacia ella, y apareció un hombre moreno de pelo Castaño, quien la saludo tiernamente.

Estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar lo que decían, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver su sonrisa, una sonrisa tan angelical que el mismo mar se derretía a sus pies, se levanto con mucha gracia, y se sacudió la arena del short, y vi como se iba con él, él tomaba con mucha delicadeza el brazo de ella.

Después de esa ocasión procuraba salir a esa misma hora para verla tenía miedo, acercarme, no sé, jamás fui un hombre miedoso, y menos tratándose de mujeres, pero ella tenía algo que en mi interior me decía que corriera que no tomara ese paso, que era demasiado para mí, pero en una de esas.

Piensa seguirme observando, o me ha decir su nombre-pregunto sin apartar la mirada del libro

-Qué?, disculpe

-Ella simplemente tomo aire y se incorporo para levantarse.

-Oh!, ya veo es usted un gringo más que observa a las chicas, o que acaso piensa que no me había dado cuenta.

-Lo siento,-dije apenado, subiéndoseme los colores al rostro

-No se preocupe ¿cómo se llama?-pregunto decidida

-Al…- en ese instante su perfume me envolvió olía a maderas, y era más bonita de cerca, de lo que alcanzaba a ver era delgada y bajita, pero sobre todo era encantadora

-Y luego, piensa decirme su nombre, o prefiere seguirme observando, desde la distancia, Adriana

-Disculpe

-Me llamo Adriana y usted-diablos, no podía articular ninguna palabra, su belleza me tenia envuelto, aparte me sorprendió que ella siempre supo que yo estaba observándola no sabía que decir.

-Guau, guau,- a lo lejos se escucho el ladrido de un perro

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, me dio gusto, señor mudo-riéndose ella misma de su chiste que en realidad gracia no tenia, solamente me quede parado, ahí observándola como se iba, así pasaron los días y las cosas en la construcción estaban cada vez peor el tiempo estaba encima, para la inauguración, y a un faltaban muchos detalles.

-Una Semana después decidí ir a una librería, para ver si hallaba algo bueno e interesante para leer, había de todo desde finanzas, hasta arqueología, y también literatura, romántica no tenía ganas de saber nada de finanzas, ni cosas por el estilo, y me llamo la atención, un libro del tipo romántico, pero también como de misterio, se llama Calor Mortal, del autor Dick y Feliz Francis, no es gran cosa pero en si es muy buen libro, ya que se trata de un chef, que en un instante su vida cambio, tras una cena que celebro , además habla también de contrabando, y ese tipo de cosas, pero en fin, estaba tan concentrado, en leer, el epilogo del libro, que no me di cuenta, de la cajera hasta que escuche una voz muy conocida.

-Seria todo

-Eh!

-Seria todo, encontró lo que buscaba-pregunto la cajera sin apartar la mirada, de la caja registradora

-Este sí, muchas gracias

-Son $350, pesos

-Ah, pero voy a pagar en dólar,- en eso, ella levanto la vista

-Son 27 dólares.

-Aquí tiene

-Muchas gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto.

-Si, muchas gracias- que diablos me sucede, porque no simplemente la invito y ya, claro que volveré, si la próxima vez lo hare, me dije para mí mismo. Saliendo de la biblioteca a unas tres calles, estaba un café muy pintoresco.

Estaba a punto de retirarme, cuando la vi llegar, se vía tan hermosa, con unos jeans ajustados, a la cadera, desgarrados de la rodilla y una blusa rosa que llegaba arriba del ombligo dejando un poco de su piel al descubierto, y unas sandalias, rosas, el cabello, lo traía ligeramente recogido con algo de cabello suelto al frente, reía sin parar, con sus amigas, ella solamente pidió una limonada, parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas, tanto era mi obsesión por ella que no me di cuenta del tiempo, después de un buen rato una de sus amigas le dijo algo al oído, que de rato se levanto, y cuando me di cuenta ella estaba a mi lado.

-Me va a decir su nombre,

-Y para que lo quieres saber-conteste retadoramente

-Simple para saber quien me está observando,-Dijo ella con una risilla nerviosa

-Se lo digo si acepta una invitación para cenar

-No,-contesto inmediatamente

-No?, Porque -

-Porque no salgo con desconocidos

-Bueno eso lo podemos arreglar, mi nombre es Albert

-Mucho gusto, señor Albert

-Señor? Acaso me veo tan viejo

-No, pero es la costumbre

-Mm pues a mí no me gusta eso de señor, y que entonces si vamos a cenar

-No,- me volvió a contestar

-Y ahora porque,

-Porque le repito no salgo con desconocidos

-Pero ya no soy un desconocido,

-Si, lo es, además es peor, un acosador todo el tiempo me ha estado observando, y como que eso no está bien

-Sí, pero la culpa la tiene usted-conteste

-Yo,

-Si usted, por ser tan bonita

-Oh!, ya veo es usted de esos

-De qué

-Olvídelo, con permiso

-No, por favor Adriana, dime qué te pasa. Bueno a comer, te parece

-No, lo siento tengo que irme a trabajar, además le comento no salgo con extraños, y menos con gringos.-Dijo despectivamente, retirándose.

Se dirigió a la mesa con sus amigas, y se quedo platicando, yo me quede como tonto, analizando la situación ella fue quien me hablo, y me rechazo, ella me rechazo sentía extraño, jamás en mi vida me habían rechazado, y menos de esa manera, y esta chica era capaz de eso, además me llamo gringo, quien rayos, Le entiende.

Pasaron los, días y la iba a buscar constantemente a su trabajo, ya que en la playa ya tenía días que no pasaba por ahí y siempre que me veía me sacaba la vuelta, trataba de hablar con ella y siempre le corría, o iba con alguien, esto se estaba volviendo una locura, era tan hermosa, pero también era como una fiera, era como una estrella tan hermosa pero tan bien tan lejana para mi, ella se estaba volviendo todo un reto para mí, en mi vida nadie me había hecho padecer y ella era capaz de esto, que rayos sucedía, cada que pasaba pensaba mas en ella.

Una ocasión me dedique a investigar un poco de ella, y me entere de que era su cumpleaños, a si que como bonito detalle decidí enviarle un hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas y blancas, y una caja de chocolates.

Adriana te buscan,

Me firma de recibido, por favor- comento el encargado de la florería, que era un joven moreno, pero muy atractivo.

Sí, pero quien lo mando, -Dijo Adriana recibiendo, las flores

Trae una tarjeta, muchas gracias con su permiso

Si, propio

Uy! , es de tu admirador secreto,

Nada de eso,

_Una flor, para la flor más hermosa de todo Cancún, contigo aquí, es __más maravillosa mi estancia, ya que tan digna es tu belleza, que ni la misma Venus, es capaz de opacarte, que tengas un maravilloso cumpleaños, mi musa, espero que hoy me aceptes una invitación para cenar, en el restaurante Bogart´s, del hotel NH Cristal a las 8:00 p.m._

_Siempre tuyo Albert. _

Vaya que es todo un poeta, tu admirador, y vas a ir-dijo la compañera de Adriana

No

¿Por qué?-contesto chillonamente

Porque no le conozco que tal que si es un loco, además no se qué quiere conmigo

Como que no lo conoces entonces es tu admirador secreto

No, nada de eso Betty, ah y es el tipo de la otra vez del café

Ya vez sí, lo conoces anda Adriana, ve, además niña creo que es tiempo de que salgas no crees

No,

Adriana esta vida es de riesgos, además que esperas a que llegue tu príncipe azul, tienes tres años sin una relación y sin salir con nadie

Salgo con Javier, al cine

Ash, no te hagas, niña sabes a que me refiero además considerando a Javier, no es una relación, date la oportunidad de conocerlo, nada pierdes con intentarlo, además se ve que le interesas de verdad, ve que me he dado cuenta que te ha venido a buscar y tu corres, y ni dejas que se te acerque, cualquiera en la primera te hubiera haber mandado, al carajo, pero al final es tu decisión, pero eso si te digo que nada pierdes con intentarlo, además quien sabe a lo mejor ganas algo.

No, se-contesto finalmente

Yo estaba en el hotel, arreglándome para la cita, estaba nervioso, porque no sabía si llegaría, además tenía que arriesgarme, así que llegue antes de lo planeado, pero antes pase a una florería y compre un par de rosas, me sentía estúpido, ya que por Elisa jamás hice nada parecido, pero por Adriana era todo distinto era capaz de todo, me dio risa, porque ni yo mismo era capaz de reconocerme, llegue al restaurante, era el mejor de la zona, además de que todo el personal era realmente amable, y sencillamente elegante, cada minuto, cada segundo se me hacían eternos, y me estaba desesperando, porque ya eran las 8:30 y ella no llegaba, estaba a punto de marcharme, cuando la vi llegar, traía un vestido, negro ajustado, su cabello lo traía completamente recogido, dejando ver por completo su rostro, sus facciones son muy delicadas como si hubiese sido dibujada con el más fino pincel, en realidad estaba viendo un ángel, parada, en la recepción aun no lo creía, y eso que ella estaba de frente mío, es realmente bellísima, capaz de robarme mi corazón, no sé que en momento sucedió, lo único que sé es que con ella se ha quedado mi corazón.

**Y luego que paso…-interrumpió Candy al ver que Albert callaba.**

Como todo un buen caballero le ofrecí asiento, mientras ella lo tomaba y la acercaba delicadamente a la mesa, me embriague con el aroma de su perfume, era un aroma muy dulce, olía a vainilla, y canela, me quede perdido en mis pensamientos siendo ella quien empezara la conversación, aun recuerdo lo que me dijo.

Buenas noches, Sr. Albert, muchas gracias por la invitación, pero que…- y luego simplemente guardo silencio.

Buenas Noches Adriana, me da mucho gusto que la hayas aceptado, y dime porque callas

No, por nada-contesto, agachando la mirada, en eso se acerco un mesero a dejarnos la carta, en eso pude notar como sus ojos se le iban en lo elevado de los precios, bueno para mí no lo eran, estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero en ella pude notar la incomodidad.

Te encuentras bien-pregunte tontamente

Eh!, si

Que deseas ordenar

Mm no sé, déjame revisarlo bien

Si, cuando gustes

Mientras solicite, coñac para mi, y para Adriana solamente una limonada, mientras decidía que pedir

Mientras Albert continuaba, hablando con Candy en otra parte del mundo, Adriana hablaba sobre el mismo tema, con Annie Briter, su mejor amiga, para Adriana se sentía humillada, por lo sucedido, jugaron con sus sentimientos, haciendo al lado todos sus sueños y planes, pero sin embargo odiarlo, no podía, ya que su corazón lo seguía amando, el había logrado clavarse en su corazón, ella jamás pensó enamorarse así, pero le había sucedido.

Me sentía como la cenicienta, ese día, te lo juro con tan solo ver la lista, de precios, me sentía extraña, eran enormemente caros, y claro cómo no, si era en Bogart´s, si tan solo, el lugar es como la misma casa blanca creo, esta exquisito el lugar, yo tontamente, me dedique a buscar lo más barato, que se creía este hombre pensé, me querrá comprar con cosas caras, no claro que no, yo estaba en mi pensamiento, cuando su varonil, voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

Qué te parece si pedimos ravioles rellenos de langosta bañada por salsa saffron,

Este, si, conteste-el simplemente me dedico una mirada,

Yo me perdí en la profundidad de ella, sus hermosos ojos azules, eran capaz de poner todos mis sentidos en alerta, pero también calmarlos, me repetía a mi misma que tranquila, no podía creer que él fuera capaz de dominar mis emociones, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia podría bajar la guardia, fue una velada estupenda, me divertiti demasiado con él, me empezaba a relajar a disfrutar cada vez mas de su conversación, hablamos cosas monótonas, como de mis estudios, de su trabajo, y de lo que hacía en Nueva York, algo que si me hizo reír, y él se sorprendió aun lo recuerdo.

– Ami siempre, me dijeron que las Mexicanas eran unas hechiceras, y antes no les creía, hasta ahora, me doy cuenta

Me solté riendo como tonta a lo cual agregue a su comentario- Hechiceras nosotras, por que

Porque con su belleza, y naturalidad, vuelven loco a cualquier hombre.

Vaya, que me quiere decir Sr. Albert.- guardamos un rato silencio.

En Nueva York Albert, tenía sus ojos en otro mundo, parecía que estuviera reviviendo cada momento, al igual Adriana cada vez que hablaban, de ese día, sentían como su corazón exaltaba mas, y mas, no se sentían dueños de sus propias emociones, esa fue la mejor velada que habían pasado en su vida, Albert, a pesar de haber besado muchas bocas, ninguna la había emocionado, tanto como la de ella, jamás había anhelado tanto ese momento, Adriana a pesar de haber sido besada en otras ocasiones, jamás con tanta pasión y entrega como en esa ocasión en la playa.

**Después del restaurante, que sucedió-dijo Candy.**

Decidí, invitarla a la playa un rato, estuvimos caminando, por la orilla, la tome de la mano, ella me contaba, que su más grande sueño era ser bióloga marina, le encantaban los animales, inclusive encontró una pequeño pez atrapado, en una lata de cerveza, y ella lo saco, y lo devolvió al mar, veía su entrega por esos animales.

Los tiburones por ejemplo, ellos no atacan al ser humano al menos que se sientan intimidados de hecho hay estudios que dice que los llegamos a confundir por la manera del nado,

Como la forma del nado?- pregunte

Si, ellos nos confunden, porque nadamos igual que las focas, y son parte de su platillo principal, sin embargo los delfines, son muy molestos para ellos, y son excelente psicólogos, para el ser humano hay muchas enfermedades que se tratan por medio de los delfines que son animales preciosos…-decía mientras me le quedaba observando, unos cabellos ya se habían liberado, de su tocado, y a ella parecía no importarle las banalidades, eso la hacía más adorable.

Después detuvimos, nuestro paso, decidí tomarla de la mano, y nos quedamos viendo la luna, sin decir una sola palabra, se veía hermosa reflejada en el agua, las olas del mar eran enormes, nuestra velada estaba terminando, ella se veía, más hermosa bajo la luz, de la luna.

Adriana

Dime-Volteo, hacia mí, solamente me quede observando cada una de sus facciones hasta que mis ojos se quedaron atrapados en sus hermosos labios, eran delgados, traía lápiz labial rojo, como si fuera una manzana, estaba a punto de besarla, cuando.

Ven vamos a sentarnos allá- señalando una gran roca,-cuando reacciones ella ya había tomado mi mano, y me iba jalando, hacia al lugar, nos sentamos juntos, demasiado, ahora que lo pienso, y me empezó a contar sobre su familia, sus padres tienen un pequeño negocio de comida, en sus ratos libres va y los ayuda, atenderlo.

Y tienes novio?-pregunte tontamente, desviando la mirada

No, -dijo en un susurro

Y eso por qué?-cuestione, sin querer ver su cara

Porque en cuestiones del amor, no soy afortunada además en estos momentos me interesa más mis estudios, que una pareja.

Oh, ya veo.-conteste, y hubo otro silencio entre nosotros.

Y tú?

¿Yo?

Si tienes novia-pregunto, agachando la mirada, y viendo hacia el horizonte

No,-en realidad, no mentí, ella pregunto si tenía novia. No si estaba casado.

Y eso por-pregunto

Por que la persona que me gusta me da muchas vueltas

Así, pues está bien-contesto ella

Está bien, que me traigas por todo Cancún siguiéndote como un ladrón.-proteste

Yo, no tengo la culpa de que no te des por vencido o si.

No, muy difícil dejo que me ganen, señorita

Ella solamente rio tras el tonto comentario que realice y otro silencio cubrió la noche, la luna seguía reflejando en el mar, estaba totalmente encantado, la luz de la luna sobre su cara, se veía como porcelana pura, su belleza era tal que me había cautivado, tenia sentimientos extraños dentro de mí, que jamás había sentido, ¿qué es esto que me pasa con ella?, pensé,

He estado en tantos brazos, y aun así me hace sentir nervioso, deseo probar sus labios, pero algo me dice que no, eran pensamientos confundidos, yo a su lado me sentía distinto, nada importaba más que el preciado momento que estábamos pasando juntos.

Albert,

Dime

Nada olvídalo.

Me quede viendo sus ojos pardos, y me fui acercando lentamente, y peligrosamente a su boca dejando un espacio para que ella, se alejara si así lo deseaba, pero sin embargo ella cerro sus ojos, sentí su respiración muy cerca a la mía, estaba tan embriagado con el aroma, de su perfume de su piel estaba disfrutando cada instante, poco a poco me iba aproximando, hacia ella, hasta que por fin toque su labio inferior, y poco a poco ese beso, se fue profundizando, lentamente, haciendo nacer un sentimiento nuevo para mí algo que hasta ese momento no conocía, muchas personas me habían comentado que tan solo con un beso se puede sentir la entrega total de esa persona, jamás lo creía hasta ese momento, me di cuenta lo que es en verdad un beso, un beso lleno de amor, un beso tan deseado, que poco a poco se fue profundizando poco a poco fue abriendo su boca, y con mi mano, derecha acaricie su cabello, al mismo tiempo la acercaba mas a mí, como si en ese beso dependiera mi vida, en ese momento no paso nada por mi mente, simplemente disfrutaba el dulce sabor de su boca, pude sentir esa dulce sensación en todo mi ser, ese fue para mí. Mi primer beso es verdad que ya había probado muchas bocas antes pero ninguna me había hecho sentir como ella, era algo tan delicado, era como una hermoso, Jazmín en la lluvia, ese fue el primero, de muchos, poco a poco nos fuimos separando dándonos pequeños besos, en los labios, era como si fuera un dulce que me fueran arrebatando; jamás pensé disfrutar tanto un beso como el de ella.

Lo …,- no alcance a terminar la palabra cuando ella puso en dedo en mi boca.

No te preocupes, está bien, creo que ya me tengo que ir

Tan pronto-Dije como un puchero,-ella levanto su ceja.

Bueno está bien, te llevo a tu casa, no podremos seguir viendo-añadí

Caminamos, un rato, hasta llegar al hotel, para recoger mi carro, de rato en rato nos parábamos para robarle un beso, es una persona muy interesante, además de que constantemente, me arrancaba una risa con sus ocurrencias, al final llegamos a su casa, ella vivía en un departamento en zona centro, por la comodidad de su escuela, además de que tenía que ir los fines de semanas al acuario, para su trabajo como voluntaria.

Bueno, ya llegamos- añadió ella primero

Este, nos podríamos ver mañana

Lo siento no puedo, tengo que trabajar, hasta tarde,

Ah!, y el viernes

Tampoco puedo tengo que ir con mis papas, pero que te parece el Sábado

El, sábado esta perfecto, ¿a qué hora puedes?-Añadí rápidamente

Tu, dime, yo tengo libre el sábado, todo el día.

Está bien, te parece a las 9:00 a.m. para almorzar,

Si, está bien

Hecho paso por ti a las 9:00 a.m., le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Me quede esperando, hasta que ella entro, en su casa, aun así me quede un buen rato, viendo hacia arriba, por lo que me dijo ella vivía en el piso de arriba. Me sentía como un adolecente de quince años.

Los días siguientes se me hicieron eternos, por nada del mundo me la podía sacar de la cabeza, y cada minuto se me hacia eterno para poder estar al lado de ella, el viernes tuve una junta de última hora con los decoradores, de interiores para el hotel, había que checar unos datos, además de que ya muy pronto era, la inauguración y estaban algo atrasados, además también se tenía que checar lo de las contrataciones, salí muy tarde de la oficina, y para el sábado para mi mala, suerte iba a tener una junta con los de recursos humanos, me traje al personal, de Estados Unidos, que para mis males, la mayoría no hablaban español, ese iba hacer un problema para nuestra contratación, la junta la tenía programada para las 9:00 de la mañana lo más que la pude posponer fue a las 9:30 a.m. porque tenía otros asuntos, así que el sábado, fui a ver muy temprano a Adriana y disculparme, con ella porque no podía almorzar , lo que podíamos hacer era que cuando terminara la junta, nos viéramos, para esto ella tendría que acompañarme.

Ella me dijo que no había ningún problema, entendía que estaba por trabajo, y no por placer, y claro que me acompañaría, mi objetivo era ser breve con los de recursos humanos ver rápidamente el perfil, y los proyectos a trabajar.

La espere un rato, mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse, por todo el camino le dije que se lo recompensaría, ella se limitaba con sonreírme, se veía hermosa, con la falda negra, y su blusa rosa, que lucía, se veía como toda una ejecutiva, era realmente hermosa, al llegar al hotel, la parte que tenia acondicionada como oficina, me dirigí a la sala de juntas.

Lupita mi secretaria es una mujer no mayor a los 35 años, ella se encargo de hacerle compañía a Adriana, mientras yo estaba en junta, me sentía terrible y la junta se me hacía que estaba demorando demasiado, en comenzar yo necesitaba disfrutar un rato con Adriana, pero no podía, la jefa de recursos humanos, comentaba el tipo de perfil que necesitábamos para que fuera un hotel de primera clase, ahí fue cuando tocamos el punto de que el personal a contratar tendrían que ser residentes de la zona que pudieran manejar el ingles, al menos los de recepción, pero las mucamas, y el personal de mantenimiento no es necesario, ya que su sueldo es por el más bajo que el del personal, de recepción, los del restaurant, las meseras si era necesario el manejo del ingles, como del francés, al menos para que pronuncien la mayoría de nuestras cartas, así como les dieran el mejor servicio, aludiendo el personal de recursos, que el problema sería que la mayoría de recursos humanos solamente manejan el ingles, y algunos solamente un 5% el español hablado, y el escrito un 8%, ocasionando esto un problema serio para hacer la contratación, así que en lo que pensaba una solución apareció, mi ángel de la guardia, con mi secretaria, con unas tazas de café, y agua, para los ahí reunidos, en eso se me ocurrió una idea.

Me pueden permitir un momento

Claro que si Ms, Andley-contesto la jefa de recursos humanos.

Lupita, Adriana pueden venir un momento a mi oficina, por favor

Si, ya vamos en seguida licenciado-contesto, mi secretaria

Dime, para que me necesitas-contesto Adriana

Oye tú conoces una agencia de contratación,

Mm, no se seria cuestión de investigar por que

Estamos teniendo problemas ya que la mayoría de mi personal de recursos humanos, no manejan el español, y para mi proyecto necesito personal, tanto que manejen el ingles como el español, eso al menos para los del área de recepción, y administrativa, pera el personal de mantenimiento, y camareras, no es necesario más que solamente el español, el problema que tendríamos es para cambiar, todo mis encuestas sicométricas, así como para las entrevistas, y el tiempo lo tengo encima

Señor, con todo respeto, creo que sería preciso contratar traductores, -añadió lupita

Pero eso sería aumentar costo o no Albert,

Si, precisamente por eso.

Mm tendría que revisar, ah, ya se Betty –Dijo Adriana alegre

Betty?

Si., la chica que trabaja conmigo en la librería ella esta estudian administración del capital humano, es algo así como recursos humanos ella maneja tres idiomas, Ingles, Francés y por lógica, el español, ella te puede ser de gran ayuda.

Mm me parece muy buena idea, muchas gracias mi vida,-dije dándole un beso en la frente

Le puedes hablar, para ver si puede venir ahorita,

Si, déjame le hablo.

Mientras yo regresaba a la sala de juntas para hablar con la de recursos humanos, Lupita y Adriana me concertaban una cita con su amiga, en una hora estuvo en el hotel, en cuanto llego ya la estaba esperando, en mi oficina, con la de recursos humanos.

Ese día, en verdad que se nos estaban saliendo de las manos, algo que esperábamos que nos fuera de maravilla, no lo era más con la persona de recursos Humano en verdad Annie, ella era una pesadilla desde el primer momento que me vio, no me apartaba la vista de encima, en cuanto Albert, termino la junta, se dirigió a su oficina donde yo me encontraba platicando amenamente con su secretaria que hablaba un 70% de español, pero como yo ya manejaba el ingles nos entendimos muy bien, nos reímos constantemente, a pesar de ser una mujer un poco mayor, era muy agradable, y jovial, me platicaba sobre la hermana de Albert, Candy creo que se llamaba, cada cosa que se le ocurría, ella era psicóloga, y constantemente quería terapiar a Albert, algo que a él le molestaba constantemente, pero no se le negaba nada, bueno en eso estábamos cuando, ingreso Albert, y Lupita se retiro,

Hola, Amor, veo que estabas muy entretenida

Si, es una mujer muy agradable tu secretaria en verdad.

Oh!, ya veo, y en cuanto tiempo llega tu amiga

Yo creo que ya no ha de tardar.

En ese instante sin avisar a la puerta entro, la jefa de recursos humanos, ocasionando la molestia de Albert.

Susana, porque no avisa a la puerta

Lo, siento Licenciado Williams, pero ya está la persona que estaba esperando, pero la verdad no estoy segura de esto.

Haber, vamos a entrevistarla, y ahorita tomamos una decisión, le parece

Como usted diga,- se me quedo mirando de arriba abajo, constantemente, provocando que yo me sintiera incomoda, como si estuviera usurpando un lugar, y claro que lo hacía pero en esos momentos no lo sabía. – lo siento mucho Licenciado, con su permiso,- añadió ,

Creo que ya llego tu amiga, ahorita regreso, me permites otro momento te lo juro que te lo compensare-dijo dándome un ligero beso en los labios.

_**Y Entonces que sucedió, como fue que te enteraste- interrumpió Annie.**_

_**Ya te lo contare, para ese punto voy**__**.**_

_**Y que paso, Albert, después- interrumpió Candy, dándole una taza de café.**_

Después de que quedo todo arreglado con la de recursos humanos, nos fuimos, del hotel, y nos dirigimos a la playa tortuga, para tomar un poco de sol, y hacer un poco de deporte, tales como el salto en el Bunge, era fantástica se veía, la zona hotelera, sentir el aire en la cara, Adriana gritaba constantemente, para mí era música para mis oídos, constantemente cambiaba de color, pero después se empezó a relajar, era maravilloso sentir la adrenalina al máximo, en un momento estabas hasta arriba, viendo el paisaje, y en otro te venias en picada, para tocar el agua, nos divertíamos demasiado.

Después de eso, estuvimos un rato en las motos acuáticas, era fabuloso, estar en el agua, sintiendo, esa tranquilidad que solo mar te puede dar, ella se abrazaba de mi, con fuerza por el miedo a caerse, a pesar de vivir ella ahí a un no se acostumbraba a los deportes extremos, pero sobre todo se divertía, para mi esos días eran lo más hermoso que he pasado en mi vida,

Después decidimos, descansar un poco tomando, el sol en la arena, me senté atrás de Adriana acercándola un poco más, a mi nos quedamos un buen rato sin decir nada solamente contemplando, la cercanía que en ese momento ofrecía nuestros cuerpos, a pesar de que estaba completamente empapada, se veía hermosa, el hambre hizo mella en nuestros cuerpos, así que decidí que era hora de ir a comprar algo, por ahí cerca había un pequeño restaurante, de mariscos, así que decidimos ir.

Se me antoja un coctel,- solicito, con una dulce sonrisa.

Bueno yo quiero, un pescado frito, por favor-añadí

Disfrutamos de la comida, era buena y a un excelente precio, estuvimos un rato en el restaurant, después decidimos pasear otro rato en la playa, la vista era hermosa, además de que poco a poco se iba ocultando el sol.

Adriana.

Si,

Me gustas, y mucho

Tu, también Albert,-y me acerque a ella para probar el dulce néctar de sus labios.

Así pasaron dos meses de salidas, constantes a restaurantes, y paseos por la playa, estábamos por cumplir, nuestro segundo mes juntos, para celebrarlo, decidí ir a Valladolid, me comentaron que era hermoso, además un amigo me prestó su departamento, en donde nos podíamos quedar unos días, para celebrar en grande, mande un día antes a decorar el departamento, que lo limpiaran y tuvieran todo lo necesario.

Estaba nervioso de lo que pudiera pasar, pero también respetaría su decisión, en todo el tiempo de nuestra relación fue hermoso el rato que pasamos, juntos pero jamás pensé que sería el último.

El día esperado llego, pase temprano, por ella, lucio un jeans, debajo de la cadera, con su cabello recogido, y trai una playera pegada a su cuerpo, lucia hermosa, bueno para mí prácticamente, todo lo que trajera puesto, se veía grandiosa, su belleza era tal que, todo le quedaba perfecto.

Hola, buenos días-saludo, cortésmente

Buenos, días amor- le dije mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla

Al primer lugar donde decidimos ir, fue visitar las ruinas de Caoba, que significa en maya aguas turbias aludiendo seguramente a los cinco lagos de la región: **Coba**, Macanxoc, Sacalpuc, Yaxlaguna, y Xcanh, los que debieron tener relevancia relevante para el desarrollo de la región como fuente de agua para la agricultura, este conglomerado urbano llego a ser uno de los sitios más importantes de la civilización maya en la Península de Yucatán, y alcanzó su apogeo político, cultural, religioso y económico durante los años 600-900 dc al llegar los españoles en el 1550, ya había sido desocupada, presumiblemente desplazada en importancia por otras ciudades como Chichen Itzá o Tulum.

En **coba** se encuentran cerca de 45 caminos o calzadas, conocidos con el nombre de sacbé (camino blanco), que relacionaban la cuidad con otros sitios como Yaxun (100 Kilómetros) e Ixil (19 kilómetros), estimándose que cumplían una función ceremonial más que económica. Casi a la entrada del yacimiento arqueológico se encuentra la construcción conocida como "la iglesia", que contiene numerosas figuras y símbolos.

También puede verse el conjunto dedicado al juego de pelota, en el que es posible observar los dos "arcos" situados en los extremos de planos inclinados. Por la presencia de calaveras tallados en la base del monumento se infiere el sentido ritual del juegos practicado por los mayas. En el camino que conduce a la pirámide Nohoch Mul (colina grande), que con sus 42 metros de altura es la más alta de la Península de Yucatán y desde cuya cima se pueden ver las construcciones de piedra que emergen de entre la selva, hay numerosas estelas que registran diversos acontecimientos de importancia para la época en que fueron hechas.

Después, decidimos ir al museo de San Roque, en sus salas se entreteje la historia y el presente de sus alrededores, el guía, nos dio una introducción sobre los asentamientos de Valladolid, y haciendo mención de tres asentamientos españoles Mérida, capital de provincia y sede de la alta jerarquía civil y eclesiástica; Campeche, puerto de comercio y de defensa, y Valladolid, frontera entre la zona colonizada y el territorio maya libre

Finalmente nuestro día iba terminando, decidimos ir a un pequeño parque de la zona centro, el cual estaba muy bonito y tranquilizante además de que la gente es muy cortes, al final decidimos regresar, al departamento, que se ubicaba en la zona norte del centro, estaba cómodo y acogedor, solamente constaba de dos recamaras, y una pequeña salita,

Qué te parece si salimos a cenar- le pregunte.

Me parece fantástico-respondió-solamente me doy un baño, y salgo en seguida

Muy bien te espero-conteste cortésmente

Ella se dirigió a la ducha, me imaginaba el agua cayendo sobre su nívea piel, en esos momentos deseaba ser el jabón que recorría su piel.

Calma Albert, calma todo a su tiempo-me dije a mi mismo, sacudiendo mi cabeza, para sacar esos pensamientos,

Y mejor decidí prender el estéreo, para escuchar un poco de música, encontré una disco de un cantante Brasileño, de nombre Roberto Carlos muy famosos de los años 70´s traía varias canciones entre ellas ´Quieres ser mi amante´, ´Detalles´; Amor Perfecto, y Que será de ti.

En ese instante no sabía por qué razón pero decidí escucharla, en ese instante me sentí atrapado con cada una de los títulos de las canciones, y decidí ponerlo.

La primera Canción fue Amor Perfecto.

La letra empezaba así..

_**YO NO SE QUE HACER AL VER PASAR EL TIEMPO, HASTA CUANTO ESPERARE**_

_**ÁNGEL BUENO, AMOR PERFECTO ERES UN SUEÑO,**_

_**LO MAS LINDO QUE SOÑÉ**_

_**VEN CUENTO LOS DÍAS Y LAS HORAS**_

_**SI NO ESTAS NO TE CONSIGO OLVIDAR CADA MINUTO ES MUCHO TIEMPO SI NO ESTAS,**_

_**SI NO ESTAS**_

_**LOS SEGUNDOS VAN PASANDO LENTAMENTE CUANDO VAS A REGRESAR,**_

_**HASTA CUANDO VOY A SEGUIRTE QUERIENDO CORAZÓN QUIERE ENCONTRAR,**_

_**VEN QUE DE TUS BRAZOS EL AMOR NACE CANCIÓN, NO TE CONSIGO OLVIDAR**_

_**CADA MINUTO ES MUCHO TIEMPO SI NO ESTAS, SI NO ESTAS**_

_**COMO ME VOY ACOSTUMBRAR A DESPERTARME Y NO ENCONTRAR TU AMOR, TU PAZ,**_

En ese instante, sentí mi corazón herido, ya que sabía que estaba haciendo un mal.

Pero sin embargo en ese momento no sabía a qué se debía ese sentimiento, pero el hecho ahí estaba y no podía hacer ya nada, o más bien no quería mi egoísmo, fue más, que mi conciencia de alejarme, pero también pensé en Elisa, que estaría haciendo ella en ese momento, pronto cumplíamos tres años de casados, estábamos a tres días de ese acontecimiento, pero ya nada me importaba, nada tenía sentido, si no estar con ella,

Vaya Roberto Carlos, me encanta- Dijo una voz a mi espalda

Brinque, un poco, me saco de mis pensamientos, y me hizo volver y recordar que estaba con ella,

-Lo, siento te espante.

- No te preocupes, estaba un poco concentrado en mis pensamientos

- Y que pensabas-pregunto.

- Nada importante, ya estas lista

- Casi, solamente tomo mi bolso y nos vamos

- Esta bien te espero.

Fuimos a El Mesón del Marqués es un restaurante bar donde disfrutamos los más exquisitos platillos de la región, además de que es fácil dejarse envolver por el ambiente romántico; por la luz tenue de velas y todo el servicio fue fantástico, tuvimos una velada sencillamente deliciosa, finalmente decidimos pasear, un poco por la ciudad, y cada momento nos disfrutábamos mas, decidimos ir a un centro comercial, para comprar algunas cosas para desayunar mañana, y Adriana decidió, comprar un disco de un grupo Mexicano, creo que se llamaban Temerarios, se vian muy bonitas las canciones pero en verdad no era el tipo de música que me llamaba, la atención, y también compramos, otro de un tal Ricardo Arjona, me comentaba ella que tenía mucha música muy padre de la vida misma, que la música se siente, que siempre es un pedazo de historia, inclusive parece que se cuenta la historia de uno mismo.

Me pareció tan poético, jamás vi a si la música, como ella la veía, la vida misma me decía, me sentía con tanta naturalidad con ella, sentía una tranquilidad en mi corazón que nunca nadie había sido capaz de lograr, sentía mi alma llena, cubría todos los pequeños espacios.

Esa noche, llegamos como al departamento, compartiendo, cada momento, nuestra plática iba desde música, hasta sus proyectos y sus planes, llegamos, y nos sentamos en el sillón, ella preparo unas tazas de té, y puso, el disco de Ricardo Arjona, hubo una canción que llamo mi atención; ¨ La mujer que no soñé¨, ella se la sabia de memoria, ya que empezó a tararearla.

_La de lentes, la pasada de moda_

_La__ aburrida, la intelectual_

_La__ que prefiere una biblioteca a una discoteca_

_Es__ con la que vivo yo._

_La que todos tachan de fea y en el bus nadie le cede el lugar_

_La__ que es más que una presea para enseñar_

_Jamás__ será modelo de televisión_

_Porque__ aun no hacen anuncios para el corazón…_

Yo solamente me quede observándola, y decidí levantarme.

Que, me encanta esa canción me queda perfecta. añadió

Sera, no creo porque tu si eres hermosa, y claro que podrías ser modelo.

Ja, ja –rio, claro que no, además siempre que hablo con los hombre los aburro

Pues a mí no me has aburrido, es más me encanta estar contigo, dije acercándome peligrosamente a ella, tomándola de la cintura, y acercándola completamente, me acerque poco a poco, sobre sus labios, para volver a probar el néctar de esa fruta prohibida.

El beso, fue tierno, y poco a poco fue aumentando de intensidad, empecé a bajar poco a poco mis labios, sobre su cuello, empecé a probar su sube y tierno cuello, sentí poco a poco, nuestra respiración acelerarse, recorría con mis manos, su espalda, sus caderas, su cuerpo, poco a poco empecé a impregnarme de su sabor, de su olor, poco a poco ella fue acariciando, mi espalda con sus finas y delicadas manos, fui levantando un poco su blusa, sentía como se erizaba su piel, al sentir el contacto de mis labios, me sentía complacido, poco a poco nuestros besos iban subiendo de intensidad, de ser tiernos, se convirtieron en pasionales, adueñándome poco a poco, de cada espacio de su boca, invitándome a pecar, y ella no hacía nada por detenerme, ella solamente cerraba sus ojos, cuando paseaba mi boca, por su cuello, por sus hombros, fuimos caminando poco a poco hacia el sillón, sin despegar nuestros labios, y suavemente la fui recostando, y me fui acostando encima de ella, y empecé a quitarle la blusa, y con mis labios empecé acariciar, su pecho, mis labios, acariciaron cada parte de su cuerpo, pasee sobre el vaivén de sus piernas.

Nos llego la luz de un nuevo día; un nuevo amanecer uno al lado del otro sin saber que nos esperaba a nuestro regreso.

No medí consecuencias, el día siguiente nos la pasamos, de maravilla, fuimos a visitar un cenote, que se encontraba a 2 kilómetros de distancia hacia el oeste de la ciudad heroica de Valladolid se encuentra el encantando y refrescante cenote Dzitnup, conocido también como " La cueva azul".

El sol atraviesa una pequeña entrada natural en la parte superior de la bóveda, iluminando el interior y creando así una imagen impresionante con el reflejo del agua.

Nos comentaron que este fue descubierto por un campesino al estar buscando su cerdito que se le extravió el cual había caído en el cenote.

El significado de cerdo en maya es "x-keken", y es el nombre que tenia por un principio el cenote el cual ya se le conoce como "dzitnup

En el cenote Dzitnup, las estalactitas se reflejaban en esta agua azul de este espectáculo pozo natural descubierto en los años 1950.

Su entrada es estrecha y el descenso se por unas escalinatas bien labradas en roca que desembocan a un paraje que permite el acceso al único salón de la cavidad. En ella hay un lago de color azul turquesa, decorado con estalagmitas, que descienden de la bóveda y duplican su imagen en el agua. La luz que le llega del techo aumenta su majestuosidad.

Se nos permitió nadar, su agua era tan cálida, que nos quedamos un buen rato ahí.

Después, decidimos, irnos al departamento, para descansar, ya que había estado un poco agotador, además queríamos disfrutarnos más en esta etapa.

Partimos a las 6 de la tarde de regreso a Cancún ya que mañana ella tenía que regresar, a trabajar durante el camino me sentí nervioso no entendía por qué, al llegar a su departamento, me sentí nostálgico, decidí quedarme un rato con ella, platicamos, y nos quedamos dormidos, muy abrazados, hasta que la luz del día nos sorprendió, yo tenía una junta a las 12:00 del día, para la ceremonia de inauguración que se celebraba dentro de tres semanas.

Adriana aun continuaba dormida, así que me levante muy despacio, y le di un beso en la frente, y le deje una nota.

_Fue un fin de semana maravilloso, siento irme a si pero tengo una junta más tarde te marco para ir a cenar._

_Te quiero._

_Albert_

Me dirigí al hotel, para darme un baño, y cambiarme, pero sorprendentemente me sentí con mucha nostalgia, y además muy nervioso, como si algo, estuviera por cambiar, y así fue, al llegar, el empleado, me indico que me estaban esperando.

No, di mucha importancia y me dirigí a mi habitación, saque mi traje negro del closet, y me metí a bañar, al salirme de bañar, me sorprendí tanto al verla.

Albert, mi amor, ya te extrañaba, donde estabas-dijo ella melosamente, mientras me abrazaba

Elisa, que haces aquí

Como que , qué hago, vengo a estar contigo que acaso no recuerdas que hoy es nuestro aniversario

Rayos, lo había olvidado.

Sí, pero hoy tengo trabajo.

Y no lo puedes dejar por hoy

Lo siento Elisa, pero tengo una junta muy importante ya estoy en la etapa final, para inaugurar el hotel,

Bueno, voy contigo a tu junta, amor, y te espero y nos vamos a comer, te parece

Me sentí acorralado, así que al final dije

Está bien, nada más que no sé a qué hora salga, así que te parece, si te aviso cuando este por terminar, y pasa por mí, va

Me parece Maravilloso-Dijo ella abrazándome, y dándome un beso.

Entonces nos vemos Elisa

Sí, mi amor te estaré esperando.

Ese día. Le pedí a mi secretaria que mandara unas flores, para Adriana, y una nota disculpándome, diciendo que no podría, y que me disculpara, y luego le marcaba.

Ese día, fuimos a cenar, y Elisa quería pasear por la playa, y la verdad yo no tenia ganas además de que no quería que Adriana me viera con ella.

Nos regresemos, al hotel, sin decir una sola palabra.

Te sucede algo Albert

No, porque lo preguntas

Te noto distinto, distraído

No digas tonterías-pero la verdad era que si, no entendía por qué Elisa, estaba aquí

Albert, si viene es porque quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, sé que no hemos sido el mejor matrimonio, pero creo que lo debemos intentar, además, estamos casados, y creo que es bueno que superemos, esto, y si no quieres que tengamos hijos por el momento, lo entiendo, aunque sea el deseo de nuestra familia, hoy hace tres años, juramos ante dios estar en las buenas y en las malas, ser un solo ser, y creo que es el momento ideal, de volverlo a iniciar, amor, te amo, y créeme Albert, que te necesito, hoy más que nunca, esta vez será diferente, pero para que esto funcione tenemos que poner de los dos, si no nunca vamos a llegar a ningún lado..- Se hizo un silencio entre los dos yo estaba procesando lo que ella me estaba diciendo, era todo tan repentino.

Por favor Albert, hay que intentar ser un matrimonio, recuerdas cuando éramos novios, nos decían que éramos el uno para el otro, somos la pareja perfecta dentro de nuestro circulo social, dime quieres que lo intentemos

Si, Elisa, tienes razón, debemos superar nuestras diferencias-Dije finalmente

En ese momento, Elisa era sincera, en verdad quería intentarlo nuevamente, respetaba mi decisión de que ahora no quería tener un bebe, y quería que intentáramos ser como una vez lo fuimos, y ella era mi esposa, a pesar de todo se lo merecía, yo tenía sus mejores años, en mis manos, hace tres años, había jurado estar con ella hasta que la muerte nos separara, pasaron rápido las semanas, jamás, le volví hablar, ni buscar a Adriana, las cosas entre Elisa, y yo estaba mucho mejor, es más me estaba ayudando con los detalles de la fiesta para la inauguración del hotel, estaba más al pendiente y más interesada en las cosas de nosotros, y platicaba mucho con Mariana, la secretaria de Susana, no se pero algo intuía que tenían algo que ver, pero no le di importancia era lo mejor, para los dos, yo pertenecía a Elisa, quiera o no.

Lic. Andley, tiene una llamada es la señorita Adriana

Dígale que estoy ocupado

Ya le dije pero dice que es muy urgente-Me comunico lupita

Está bien la tomare

Bueno, Albert, porque no me contestas que sucede, estas bien

Nada, será mejor que ya no me hables

Que sucede Albert

Nada, solamente ya no me hables mas Adriana,- colgué

Fui muy grosero, y muy cortante, con ella, pero debía seguir con mi vida.

Hola, amor

Que sucede Elisa

Nada importante, solamente que hablo tu tía y Candy, que van a venir a la inauguración junto con mi madre

Está bien, Elisa,

Oye y que te pondrás para ese día

Mi traje gris.

Porque no mejor vamos de compras, es un evento importante y creo que es mejor que estrenes

Sí, creo que tienes razón

Elisa, iba saliendo de mi oficina cuando entro Betty la amiga de Adriana.

Porque diablos, engaño a Adriana

Quien te crees tú para venirme a gritar a mi oficina

Simple, soy la mejor amiga, de ella, ya veo querías divertirte, y como ya lo hiciste la desechaste verdad. Que poco hombre es usted

Calla, no es eso, además no tengo porque darle explicaciones a alguien como tu

Alguien como yo, claro no tengo el dinero que usted tiene, pero sabe una cosa, yo me voy de aquí por que esto apesta me da pena, un hombre con tan …

Lo siento jamás quise herir a Adriana, pero pasaron las cosas

Sabe que quédese con su dinero, y guárdese sus explicaciones baratas, que aquí no funciona, mujeriego, bígamo, enfermo.

Me dijo, mientras se daba la media vuelta y me dejaba su carta de renuncia, y en ella una nota:

**Espero que con el dinero de mi liquidación, le sirva, para comprarse la decencia, la cortesía, la honradez, ****las que le hace mucha falta, que le compre las cosas lujosas a su esposa, pero sabe una cosa, usted jamás va a poder comprar el amor, los momento felices, la verdadera felicidad, porque ustedes entre los ricos no lo conocen, ustedes no se han dado cuenta que es lo que más falta les hace, Amor se dice fácil, pero cuesta mucho mas, y no se compra con todo el oro, del mundo, el amor llega en el momento menos indicado, pero para aquellas personas que lo tocan, son las más felices del mundo, son capaces de arrancarte cada sonrisa, cada palmo, cada instante vale oro, la vida es corta, pero el amor llega a durar aun sobre pasando la propia vida, ojala que su dinero y su esposa lo hagan feliz.**

-**Permíteme un momento Candy****-**

**- Si está bien Albert.**

**.*.*.****

Yo estaba totalmente sumida en la depresión, no entendía su comportamiento, de él ya jamás había llamado, y después que ya no le llamara, no entendí que signifique para él, esa día le hable a Betty, al trabajo y le conté lo que me había dicho, Albert, y ella me dijo que lo olvidara que ya no pensara mas en él.

Dos días después recibí una invitación, para la ceremonia de Inauguración, según de parte de él, con una nota de te estaré esperando.

Yo sabía que no debía ir más por cómo me había tratado en el teléfono pero no lo podía evitar, lo amaba, no aun lo amo, aunque este amor me haga tanto mal,

Así que decidí ir, había mucha gente Albert, daría un discurso de bienvenida, a un lado de él se encontraban cuatro mujeres, una era de cabello rubio, y hermosos ojos color esmeralda, la otra era Pelirroja, alta de unos cincuenta años, muy bien cuidada, la otra era una chica pelirroja, de unos 25 años, aproximadamente, el termino su discurso y luego las rubia y la pelirroja, rompieron el cordón, para realizar la inauguración, ella brincaba feliz, abrazando a Albert, para darle un beso, al cual él le correspondió con mucha ternura, en eso uno de los reporteros, se acerco.

Bueno señora Andley, como se siente

Feliz, estoy orgullosa de mi marido, es un hombre maravilloso, además de que es un esposo ejemplar no solamente en los negocios.

En ese instante sentía que me moría, sentía que se me movía le piso, no podía estar ahí, no debía, maldita sea el me había mentido, estaba casado, y para colmo de males su esposa, era una modelo, tenía el cuerpo, perfecto, no tenia marcas en su cara, era casi una princesa.

Fui una tonta.- me repetía mientras me retiraba.

**Y después que ****pasó. interrumpió Annie.**

Nada, ya no supe nada de él, dos días después, dejo a cargo, a Jeremi, del hotel, y él se retiro a New York, para vivir feliz con su esposa.

Dos meses después me entere que estaba embarazada, y que daría a luz un hermoso bebe, ese día si tuvo consecuencias, yo me entregue a él porque lo amo, pero el solamente quería burlarse de mí, para él no signifique nada.

**-Entonces el no sabe del bebe**

**- no, y por qué no se lo has dicho **

**- Por que no tiene ningún caso.**

-Mira creo que él debería saberlo, al final el es el padre de ese hijo y tiene la responsabilidad, de hacerse cargo, pero es tu decisión, me retiro ya que mañana tengo que trabajar.

- está bien Annie, nos vemos mañana

- Si, hasta mañana.

En New York.

Albert terminaba de contarle la historia a Candy

**Y que sucedió**

Nada, ya no la volví a ver, ese día de la inauguración, creí verla, pero después ya no la vi, además salimos en primera plana, lo más seguro es de que se haya enterado de la existencia de Elisa, fui un cobarde ya que nunca tuve le valor para decírselo, y lo demás ya lo sabes regresamos a los dos días a New York solamente las dos primeras semanas estuvimos bien ya después volvió a ser todo igual que antes, salvo que esta vez me voy todos los días al bar.

Y que piensas hacer

Nada

Como que nada,

Si, no tiene ningún caso.

Acaso, no quieres saber si en verdad ella te ama.

Que caso tiene, Candy, yo la engañe, yo jugué con ella.

Pero la amas

La verdad es que si.

Entonces porque no luchas

Y Elisa

Elisa y tu no tienen nada, por lo que se lo de ustedes es una fantasía, es apariencia solamente, mira Albert cuando uno ama de verdad es capaz de luchar por su propia felicidad lo de ustedes dos, ya no tiene caso, su matrimonio se acabo hace años, salvo que aun no han sido capaces de enfrentarlo.

Quizás tienes razón, pero no se qué hacer.

Simple, busca tu felicidad-interrumpió Terry

Que dices, que si la amas, búscala, ve con ella.

No lo sé, lo más seguro es que ella jamás quiera verme

Mira no lo vas a saber hasta que no lo intentes, además primero soluciona las cosas con Elisa

Tienen razón.

Me voy

Adónde vas – pregunto Candy

A pensar, tengo que poner muchas cosas en claras

Elisa, analizaba su matrimonio, sabía que ya nada tenía caso, que ya todo había terminado, que alguien le había arrebatado a Albert, y que cada día que pasaba lo perdía más, él prefería estar lejos de casa, además debía reconocer que entre ellos, no quedaba ya nada, pro que no se puede decir que lo perdió, sino que simplemente nunca fue suyo, siempre vivieron a las sombras de lo que su familia querían, siempre hicieron lo que la sociedad marcaba era tiempo de que ellos, tomaran una decisión era difícil pero era lo mejor para los dos.

Albert, no se fue a casa como prometió, se fue a su oficina, en el cajón que estaba a mano derecha, encontró una fotografía de ella, si era verdad la amaba, pero Elisa, había estado con él, se lo merecía, merecía que lo intentaran una vez mas era cobarde pero era lo mejor.

Ese día, llego a su casa, directo en las calles, se veía que se aproximaba un nuevo año, llenos de cambios, también para él había sido, y era el momento preciso, para ambos, el día había llegado, el momento de decirse adiós, Elisa y Albert lo sabían algo que estaba posponiendo por mucho tiempo, al fin habían entrado en la madurez, es difícil decir adiós cuando estas acostumbrado, a vivir con esa persona, pero era eso lo que había entre ambos costumbre.

Hola, Albert

Hola, Elisa, que haces despierta

Creo, que es momento no

Que dices-dijo sorprendido

Creo, que es momento de que nos digamos adiós

Que dices

Albert, no nos hagamos tontos, entre nosotros no hay nada, no queda siquiera la huella de lo que una vez existió, esto me duele mucho

Elisa, pero podemos intentarlo

No, Albert, ya no tiene caso, intentar, ya que tu, ya no eres dueño de tus sentimientos

Que dices

Albert, yo sé bien, que en tu vida existe otra mujer, ese día llegue a Cancún por que Susana me conto todo,

Entonces lo sabías porque nunca me lo dijiste

Porque, tenía miedo a que me dejaras, tenía miedo a que dirán.

Tienes razón Elisa

Albert, nos estamos solamente haciendo daño, ve no eres capaz siquiera de verme a la cara, hace tiempo que dejaste de quererme, al igual que yo, existe un cariño pero no es amor, lo de nosotros es solamente la costumbre, yo deseaba que lo de ella fuese pasajero, pero ya veo que no es así, que tu aun la amas, que en tu corazón cambio; cuando ella entro en tu vida en esa vida ya no queda espacio para mi, por eso Albert es momento de decirnos adiós

Elisa, pero yo…

Que Albert, quieres intentar que caso tiene

Tienes razón, Elisa, es el momento del adiós, perdóname, por hacerte tanto daño, por hacerte esto justamente a ti,

No, Albert perdóname tu por haber querido forzarte a estar a mi lado, no es fácil, vivir sin amor, despertar todas las mañanas deseando ver una cara distinta, y te das cuenta de que no es lo que esperabas, que entre nosotros hay un muro de hielo, mas grande que el polo norte, que nuestras caricias son más que forzadas, por cumplir con una obligación, deseo que te vaya bien, y quiero que sepas que en mi tienes una amiga.

Gracias Elisa

Y ahora por que no vas a buscarla.

No puedo, Elisa le hice mucho daño, y no puedo, acercarme a ella

Albert piensa bien las cosas.

No Elisa, no es justo que regrese a su vida hasta que no cierre este ciclo contigo.

Tienes razón Albert, cuídate

Tu también Elisa Cuídate- ambos se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

Como era de esperarse, ambas familias hicieron un grito en el cielo, cuando se enteraron de la decisión de ambos, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y ya nada podían hacer.

**Tres Meses después.**

Albert escuchaba la misma canción, siempre pensaba en ella, sostenía una fotografía de ella, él la amaba con toda su alma, y necesitaba saber que era de ella.

Que será de ti Adriana que harás en este momento, sin que te dieras cuentas cambiaste toda mi vida, ya no sé si gusto mas de mi o mas de ti, te extraño.

En Cancún.

Que será de ti Albert, espero que seas muy feliz con tu esposa, y a pesar de todo, te sigo amando, muchas gracias por que hoy tengo entre mis brazos al bebe más hermoso de este mundo.

En New York.

Hay Terry, Albert a un no se decide ir en busca de ella, es tan cobarde que me sorprende quesea mi hermano, el no era así

Si, Candy, pero debes de entender, es muy difícil para él aceptar sus sentimientos, además no es fácil tiene miedo al rechazo.

Quien podrá ser

Quien sabe hoy no teníamos nada programado.

Hola, Candy puedo.

Si, Elisa, que milagro que se te ofrece.

No, mucho nada mas pase a saludarte, y quiero que me ayudes

Que te ayude

Si,

Eso sí que me sorprende

Mira, yo sé bien que no hemos nunca sido unidas, pero es por el bien de Albert

Dime que se te ofrece

Mira, yo creo que debemos hacer algo para que vaya a Cancún, y se encuentre otra vez con esta chica como se llama Adriana

Pero Elisa, no sabes si ella aun está soltera

Mira según yo sé si.

Además hay algo más que creo que deberían saber

Terry y Candy se miraron sorprendidos.

Y Así Elisa les conto lo que ella sabía, de Adriana, y también lo que tenían planeado Terry no estaba seguro además no creía conveniente que se metieran en ese asunto pero al final lo aceptaron.

A la mañana siguiente, Albert recibió una llamada de Jeremí

-Hola Jeremi, dime

- Albert necesito que te vengas urgente para Cancún

- Que sucede

- Es un problema con sector Salud, es urgente que te vengas

- Pero que acaso no lo puedes tu solucionar

- No es indispensable que te vengas

- está bien partiré este fin de semana

- está bien Albert te espero.

- Ya esta, señora

Para Albert ese día no paraban de llamadas, después recibió la visita de Terry.

Hola, Terry

Oye ya sabes que es el cumpleaños de Candy, y quiero celebrárselo en Cancún este fin de semana

Este fin, y en Cancún

Y eso por que

No, se es idea de Elisa, ella cree que sería un buen lugar para hacer que nuestro amor, crezca además para eso te necesito.

A mí para que

Necesito que me prestes a alguien del hotel, Elisa, consiguió una pequeña casa por la playa creo que se llama tortuga,

Tortuga- Albert frunció el ceño no entendía el motivo que tenían oculto, era muy raro

Terry nada tiene que ver con lo del asunto de Adriana verdad

No, eso es algo especial, y necesito que nos ayudes para acondicionar el lugar, además Elisa, quiere pasar un tiempo con Candy, ya que al parecer hay alguien ya en su vida, no lo sé bien es asunto de ella y Candy.

¿Que dices Albert?

Está bien, yo llamo para mandar a alguien del hotel.

Muchas gracias Albert, bueno me voy porque veo que estas muy ocupado.

Terry estas seguro que no están tramando nada

Albert, yo creo que más bien eso es lo que deseas o no

Adiós Terry

Adiós Albert.

Al salir Terry de la oficina tome la fotografía de ella, entre mis manos, me quede contemplándola lentamente ¡que harás en este instante? Adriana te amo y por idiota te perdí, nunca he sabido luchar por lo que quiero, ahora sé que soy un vil cobarde no te merezco necesitas ser feliz.

En Cancún, Adriana recibía una visita muy extraña; la persona que jamás espero encontrarse, y menos que ella fuera quien la buscara, Adriana tenía unos semanas de haberse aliviado, había tenido un hermoso niño, rubio de ojos azules, que rápidamente delataba quien era su padre pero la hermosa sonrisa de su madre, ella se encontraba en ese preciso momento en la librería, había tenido que abandonar sus estudios para poderse mantener ella y su bebe.

Buenas tardes, se puede- Pregunto Elisa

Buenas Tardes dígame en que le puedo ayudar- pregunto Adriana sin apartar la mirada.

Hablar contigo-Contesto Elisa; Adriana inmediatamente, levanto la vista, para reconocer a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Sabes quién soy yo

Si, señora y no creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar

Te equivocas tenemos mucho de qué hablar

Lo siento ahorita estoy ocupada.- contesto sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

A qué hora sales a comer.

Lo siento señora en verdad no deseo hablar con usted, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, con su permiso.

Seria todo, Leroy

Si, Adriana cuanto es

Son ciento cincuenta que tengas un buen día

Igualmente, Adriana; con su permiso

Adriana, necesitamos hablar de Albert.

Señora, como puede ver estoy muy ocupada.

Está bien vendré más tarde

Elisa, quería hablar con ella, quería saber que sentía esa chica por Albert, en estos meses entre Albert y Elisa, había crecido una gran amistad, por todo el tiempo que habían convivido juntos, Así que se tenía que apoyar de alguien más de una manera más sutil, y esa tenía que ser Candy, para Adriana las constantes visitas de Elisa, en la librería no cesaban, ella no deseaba que ella se enterara que tenía un hijo de su marido.

Hay Betty ya no se qué hacer

A que te refieres Adri

A la esposa de Albert, me ha estado buscando constantemente en el trabajo

Queee?

Pero qué diablos es lo que quiere

No lo sé, dice que necesita que hablemos que es muy importante

Y por qué no hablas, con ella

Para que, para que me diga que está felizmente casada con él, que están enamorados.

Chicas, chicas, a que no saben la noticia-Añadió Annie

Que paso,-Respondieron al mismo tiempo Adriana y Betty

Que mañana llega, mi amorcito de New York, hay estoy emocionada

Ay, Annie, que bien por ti-añadió Adriana

Oye y ya hablaste con la señora esa

Eso es lo que me estaba contando, Adriana cuando tu interrumpiste

Lo siento

No te preocupes, -añadió dulcemente Adriana.

Entonces qué piensas hacer.

No, lo se lo único que quiero es que no se acerque a mí ni a mi bebe

Adriana has considerado la idea de que algún día él, lo tiene que saber-añadió Annie.

Si pero no mi hijo tiene mucha madre y yo podre salir adelante sola con él, no soy la primera, ni la última mujer que le pasa esto.

Sí, creo que Adriana tiene razón Annie, además tiene unas tías que lo aman

Sí, pero… está bien Adriana es tu decisión pero sí creo que deberías hablar con esa señora, para que arreglen su situación.

Y Cuando llega tu Novio Annie, - pregunto Adriana

El Sábado, viene con unos amigos,

Ese día, Candy venia llegando de New York Elisa, la puso al tanto de los pormenores, y por lo que sabe es que al parecer ella tiene un niño.

¿Como un hijo?- pregunto Candy

Así, es a ella no se le ha visto involucrada con nadie más que con Albert, por eso estoy casi segura que es el padre

Estas segura Elisa, no nos estaremos metiendo en un terreno muy peligroso

Candy, tu y yo deseamos lo mejor para Albert no

Claro es mi hermano

Entonces creo que es preciso saber que siente ella por él, e independientemente de eso si ese niño es un Andley tiene todo el derecho de que su padre se haga cargo de él, y que sea reconocido como tal, además Albert le destrozaría el alma si nunca supiera, que tiene un hijo, y estoy casi segura de que es de él

Y como lo sabes acaso ya lo vistes- cuestiono Candy

La verdad es que no pero algo me dice que no estoy equivocada.

Está bien Elisa, hasta que no sepamos si ese niño es mi sobrino, no le comentaremos nada a Albert, mañana iré a la librería esa, y comprare no se qué…

Un libro de psicología o un mapa, lo que sea Candy el chiste es de que te ganes la confianza de la chica.

Candy, inhalo, y al final respondió- está bien Elisa.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy entro en la librería

Buenos días

Buenos días- Saludo cortésmente

Disculpe, me podría vender un mapa.

Claro, aquí tiene.

Necesita algo más.

Este, no, bueno si, no se mira no conozco la ciudad y quería saber donde hay un muy buen lugar de diversión, pagaría bien por un guía

Mira camine sobre el malecón, y da vuelta a mano izquierda ahí puede encontrar varios guías

Si, ya fui a ese lugar pero la mayoría son hombres, no sé si usted me podría decir, un buen lugar

Lo siento pero yo estoy trabajando.

Si, de hecho va hacer su trabajo hoy.

-Disculpe- contesto Adriana

- Sí, soy amiga del dueño de este lugar y como favor especial, me dijo que usted me acompañaría, si es usted Adriana o me equivoco

- Sí, soy Adriana, y no es posible eso que usted me está diciendo.

- O.k. déjame le hablo para que el mismo le de la indicación.

-Está bien señor, yo le comento a Adriana, no se preocupe.

-Adriana, puedes venir un momento.

- Si, voy Karen

Hablo, Mrs. George, necesita que acompañes a la señora Granchester y a la Señora Legan a dar un paseo, es un favor especial, por la amistad de muchos años, además de que son de familias muy poderosos en estados Unidos, y por alguna extraña razón quieren pasar un rato contigo, necesitan que les muestres la ciudad, además me dijo que puedes llevar a tu hijo, ya que al parecer la señora Granchester quiere ir a Valladolid,

Que…

Tienes que seguir las órdenes.

Está bien, pero a un no entiendo qué diablos sucede.

Está bien, señora Granchester, solamente que tendría que pasar a recoger a mi hijo, ay que me informan que quieren ir dos días a Valladolid y no tengo quien me lo cuide.

Está bien, vamos por él,

No mejor yo voy por él, y usted me espera en ese café por favor

No, para nada porque no quiero detenerme-insistió Candy.

Está bien, -dijo derrotada Adriana

Niña no soy tan mala,

Además voy a pasar por una amiga antes ella ya está en Valladolid.

Adriana pasó a recoger a su hijo a la casa de Annie, para la sorpresa de Candy, Annie era su amiga Annie, la novia de Archie.

Hola, Adriana que haces tan temprano en casa

Nada importante trabajo especial,

¿Cómo, que trabajo especial?

Si, resulta que el dueño de la librería, es amigo de unos gringos, y la señora Granchester quería estar segura así que me mandaron como su guía de turistas, puedes creerlo

Como la señora Granchester

Los conoces

Será Candy Granchester

No sé como se llame, pero es muy raro

Porque raro,

Porque, le dijeron que fuera yo exclusivamente, es un favor especial.

Tocan la puerta permíteme

Adriana creo que ya nos retrasamos, no crees.

Ahorita voy solamente me falta tomar unas cosas, señora Granchester

Candy Granchester, eres tú.

Annie Britter, por dios que haces aquí

Vine hacer unas cosas, por cuestiones de prácticas además es el mejor lugar para ejercer mi profesión y me enamore de este lugar

Si, es verdad Archie no para de hablar, de ti hace mucho tiempo que no te veía mujer.

Qué asunto tienes con Adriana, Candy, tú no eres de las mujeres que necesite precisamente un guía

Candy estaba por contarle, pero no alcanzo ya que Adriana apareció ene se momento.

OMG! Que bebe tan lindo.-dijo Candy al ver que Adriana venia con su bebe

Muchas Gracias

Annie frunció el ceño, sabía que algo estaba pasando conocía bien a Candy, pero Adriana le tendría que perdonar porque ella sabía que esto no se iba aquedar a si y algo tiene que ver con Albert Andley.

Annie, por que no vienes con nosotras

Ustedes se conocen

Si, Candy es prima de mi Novio.-Contesto Annie.

Vaya que si es muy chico el mundo.

Ya veo que si, ven Annie, además así Adriana no lo sentirá tan pesado.

No creo que mejor me quedo.

Hay Annie por favor, así podemos platicar no seas mala-concluyo Candy.

No, mejor me quedo.

Mira que tendremos que ir a Caoba, y según por lo que me contaron es un poco inclinada y de difícil acceso así puedes apoyar a esta chica no crees.

Candy, creo que es mejor que dejes la farsa que no va contigo, lo creo de Elisa pero de ti, no

A que te refieres Annie-dijo Adriana al notar el tono de voz de Annie.

Por favor Candy dile quien eres en verdad a Adriana.

Creo que tienes razón, nada más que necesito que este alguien más aquí.

Que diablos sucede.

Elisa, puedes venir ya todo el plan se vino abajo Annie Britter está con ella.

Elisa quien es Elisa-Pregunto Adriana

Tú la conoces, Adriana

Puedo ver al bebe.

Para que quiere ver a mi hijo.

Tengo el derecho de ver a ese niño

Adri, creo que el momento llego-le dijo Annie

A que te refieres Annie, a que Candy

Candy cuéntale todo.

Adriana toma asiento por favor.

Yo soy Candy Andley de Granchester, mi hermano es Albert Andley.

Qué diablos quieren, que buscan-dijo Adriana saliendo de sus casillas

Simplemente hablar contigo

Hablar de que quieren hablar,

De Albert, de ti,

Yo no sé nada de él, y mi hijo no tiene nada que ver

De quién es ese niño, pregunto gentilmente Candy

Es mío y de nadie más-Dijo Adriana haciendo más contra si a su niño

En eso sonó el timbre, y llego Elisa.

Hola Annie tanto tiempo

Hola Elisa veo que no has cambiado

Te equivocas si he cambiado y mucho

Entiendo.

Usted, que quieren de mí.

Ya te lo he dicho hablar- dijo Elisa

primeramente que sientes por Albert

Nada-, dijo firmemente Adriana

Segura, si no se que les haya dicho o como saben de mi, pero lo único que sé es que…

El se burlo de ti, que el jugo contigo que no te dijo que era casado, que no tuvo el valor de decirte adiós de frente.- Dijo Candy.

Si, el fue un cobarde.-dijo agriamente

Si, lo fue y también lo fui yo sabes porque no estaba con él antes,-en esta ocasión Elisa fue quien tomo la palabra

En nuestro circulo social, nosotros éramos la pareja perfecta, éramos el modelo de matrimonio, claro debíamos aguardar las apariencias nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado en un principio hubo una simple atracción física, que nosotros confundimos con otros sentimientos, algo que de pronto paso, por presiones de mi familia, y de la de él, necesitaba tener un hijo, y me desesperaba, porque no podía, en esas fechas me fui a Grecia, necesitaba tiempo, de paz para conmigo no me importaba nada de lo que él hiciera entre nosotros solamente había un papel, firmado, a su lado siempre fue la estatua a la que tuvo que presumir, vivíamos en un mundo vacio, sin sentimientos, lo que sentíamos, se había hecho una costumbre, pero contigo el fue distinto, según yo se que el te traía rosas, contigo sonreía todo el tiempo, se veía vivo, algo que conmigo hacía mucho tiempo no hacía, jamás él ha sido un hombre espontaneo, siempre cumplíamos con él deber, pero el deber no es lo mismo que el amor, nuestro matrimonio se baso en una mentira, cuando yo me entere me llene de celos, por que el jamás me trataba así, recibí una llama de Susana, una empelada de recursos humanos, conocida mía, y ella me conto de ti, y que desde que tu llegaste Albert ya no era el mismo, siempre estaba de buen humor, cantaba, sonreía, constantemente, era una persona diferente, y que eso ponía en riesgo mi matrimonio, me conto todo a su modo, sobre el cambio de quien en ese entonces era mi esposo, yo regrese porque creí que podíamos solucionar las cosas, pero prontamente me di cuenta de que no, el ya no llegaba a casa, no me tocaba, no podía verme a los ojos, en las noches el solamente pronunciaba un nombre, Adriana, constantemente, el …

De lugar de llegar a Casa se iba a un bar, todas las noches tocaba una canción en especial que ya todos en el bar la conocen, se llama ¨que será de ti´, él se odiaba por lo que había hecho, mi hermano, se convirtió en un al cólico, la empresa se estaba yendo al pique, si no es porque mi esposo lo ha estado ayudando un poco, y Archie ahorita ya no tendríamos nada, pero sobre todo yo sé bien que ´le te hizo daño, pero cuando se ama se lucha por lo que uno quiere, por eso vinimos, y se bien que ese niño es de él, aunque tú no nos lo digas.´

Hace rato lo vi, y es idéntico a mi hermano Anthony, el murió en un accidente,

Adriana, que sientes por Albert-Pregunto Elisa y Candy al mismo tiempo.

Eso, ya no tiene caso, ahora tengo que salir a delante lamentó que su matrimonio se haya desecho, pero yo no puedo perdonarlo.

Mírame a los ojos, y dime que no lo amas-le cuestiono Candy.

Adriana, se levanto del sofá,- se pueden retirar, tengo cosas que hacer aun

Adriana, piensa una cosa cuando se ama, en verdad se es capaz de perdonar cualquier cosa, si él no ha venido es porque tiene miedo a tu rechazo, el te sigue amando, el necesita saber que estas bien, el te sigue amando, ya no bebe tanto, pero constantemente se le ve muy triste, mi hermano era un hombre fuerte de carácter, era un gavilán, ahora es como una simple paloma, ya no es ni la sombra de lo que una vez fue, y solamente te pido una cosa.

Qué?- contesto ella

Que le permitas a Albert conocer a su hijo-Contesto Elisa al saber lo que Candy le iba a decir

Mira, Albert tiene todo el derecho de saber de que de ese hermoso amor, surgió un hermoso ser, y si no lo haces el jamás te lo va a perdonar

¿Que caso tiene?

Para que puedas continuar, si no lo vez y si no hablas con él nunca podrás continuar con tu vida, si no lo amas como él a ti, nunca podrás continuar con tu vida, como psicóloga, te aconsejo que hables con él y que permitas que él se acerque a tu hijo que él lo sepa porque a la larga tu hijo y el te lo reprocharan si no lo haces

Es todo-dijo Adriana

Si, con tu permiso.

Yo no necesito nada de ningún Andley

Quizás tu no, pero él sí,-dijo Elisa señalando al bebe, - él necesita saber quién es su padre, aun sabiendo que es un cobarde; no lo alejes, con tu permiso

Adiós Adriana.

Adiós-dijo Adriana cerrando la puerta de tras para dejarse caer, al suelo, hecha un mar de llanto

Adriana esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano

No sé qué hacer Annie, lo amo, pero no puedo perdonar lo que hizo

Porque no hablar con él,

Ellas tienen razón tu bebe debe de conocerlo.

Albert llegaba a Cancún, sin saber lo que le esperaba, todavía no ponía ni un pie, cuando la nostalgia lo invadió, en el aeropuerto lo esperaba Elisa, Candy y Annie, ya que el no llegaba solo, también venia Terry, y Archie con él,

Animo Albert, todo saldrá bien.- le dijo Terry mientras le daba un palmadita a Albert

No se siento, que todo me acusa

Eso se llama conciencia- Le dijo Archie.

Hola, Amor-dijo Terry, abrazando a Candy

Hola, Mi vida-Dijo Archie dándole un beso a Annie

Hola Archie, porque no me dijiste que venias con Albert

Que sucede,

No nada solamente que no quiero verle-le susurro Annie

Bueno me voy, Annie quiere que vaya con ella, a conocer unas amigas

Adiós, Candy, Elisa, y Terry. –Saludo Annie, omitiendo a Albert

Que le pasa a Annie

Yo te cuento, -Añadió Elisa

Paso una semana, de que Albert había llegado a Cancún, Adriana sabia de la llegada de él aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le había emocionado la idea de verlo de nuevo, pero su orgullo podía mas, Albert no conciliaba el sueño esas noche así que decidió pasear, por la playa esa playa en que un día la conoció, a la dueña de su sentimientos, la ladrona de su corazón.

Adriana por su vez su mente la estaba traicionando, a si que decidió pasear, dejando al bebe con Annie, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y ese paseo se suponía que la iba ayudar a poner las cosas en mente, y tener el valor de verle y decirle que tenía un hijo suyo.

Ambos iban tarareando una canción en especial esa canción que al parecer los había marcado a ambos.

Hay Adriana que será de ti, necesito saber hoy de tu vida, alguien que me cuente sobre tus días, anocheció y necesito saber Que será de ti, Adriana si tan solo supieras que cambiaste sin saber toda mi vida, que antes de conocerte, no era nadie, no conocía el amor, solamente la falsedad, cuando te conocí mi vida cambio, me enseñaste todo un mundo nuevo, si tan solo te viera una vez más.

Hay Albert si supieras que a pesar de todo yo te sigo amando, quisiera arrancarme este sentimiento, pero doy gracias a dios de que te hayas cruzado en mi vida, que será de ti, el tiempo corre, y nos separa la vida nos está dejando atrás, yo necesito saber, que será de ti, Albert, necesito saber que haces hoy, necesito saber si alguna vez me amaste, si todo lo que pasamos fue simplemente una mentira, quisiera detener el tiempo, y salir corriendo, en este instante, quisiera verte aunque sea una vez más.

Estaban tan concentrados en sus pensamientos, que no se dieron cuenta que estaban aproximándose demasiado,

Que esta sed de amarte me hace bien, yo quiero amanecer contigo amor, una vez más, te necesito para estar feliz, Albert

Que esta sed de amarte me hace bien, yo quiero amanecer contigo amor, una vez más, te necesito para estar feliz, Adriana.

Auch-ambos cayeron al piso

Lo siento, dijo ella sin levantar la vista

No, perdóneme a mi

Adriana

Albert

Que haces aquí-pregunto ella

Bien por negocios,

Lo siento no debí preguntar, con permiso- dijo ella dando la media vuelta

Adriana, espera-Dijo Albert tomándola de la mano

Necesitamos hablar

Hablar de que Albert

De ti, de mi, de nosotros

De nosotros, no hay un nosotros-añadió ella

Por favor Adriana dame la oportunidad de explicarte

No, Albert y por favor no me busques

No, lo voy hacer; Adriana yo te amo

Mentiroso-dijo ella zafándose del amarre para salir corriendo.

**Cinco Meses ****Después.**

Desde ese encuentro, Albert la buscaba constantemente, un día la encontró en un paradero, de transportes, y fue la primera vez que vio a su hijo, después se encontró a Betty con él, nene y le rogo verlo, Betty, no estaba segura pero al final accedió, Albert la enfrento, porque rayos no se lo había dicho el tenia un bebe, un niño muy hermoso y no había manera de que lo negara si era tan parecido a Anthony su hermano muerto, Adriana a aceptado que lo vea, pero no permite que él se le acerque a ella, no le da tiempo de explicarse nada, Albert se quedo por las vacaciones de Jeremi, así que no le quedo de otra que quedarse un tiempo más en Cancún el esperaba arreglar las cosas con Adriana, ahora más que nunca pero ella no se lo permitía a un estaba herida, y ella tenía razón.

Hola,

Que quieres- dijo Adriana

Hablar contigo

Albert, ya no me busques mas

Lo hare Adriana hasta que me digas que no me amas

Albert por favor vete

Adriana mañana parto para New York, si no quieres verme es tu decisión, pero peleare por los derechos de mi hijo, necesito verle, y eso no me lo puedes negar, Te amo, Adriana, y entiendo que te hice mal, que fui un cobarde, pero si me aleje fue para no hacerte más daño, si quieres que hablemos te espero hoy, en la playa al alba, tú decides Adriana.

Hola

Usted-dijo Adriana

Si soy yo Adriana, sabes creo que sería el mejor momento para que arregles tus cosas, con él, el te ama y tu también si tu orgullo puede más la única que va a sufrir eres tú, mira que al rato Albert se puede conseguir otra esposa pero ninguna como tú, créeme el es un buen hombre tal vez las cosas no se hicieron correctamente, pero gracias a ello tienes a este hermoso bebe o no-dijo Elisa

Señora Elisa por favor

Si ya sé que no quieres verme, pero aunque no lo quieras, estamos unidas, por el pasado, de ese hombre si lo amas perdónalo de corazón, amalo, para que tú puedas ser feliz

La verdad es que no puedo perdonarlo, porque jamás lo he odiado, doy gracias adiós de que el está bien.

Entonces, que te detiene

No lo se

Piénsalo, y toma una decisión ahora, te lo recomiendo, ya que si él hoy se va jamás lo volverás a ver.

Albert se quedo esperando un muy buen rato, el tenia la esperanza de que ella volviera, a su lado, de poder arreglar las cosas, de poder quedar aunque sea como amigos, por el bien de su bebe, aunque le haya dicho eso, el jamás sería capaz de quitarle a su hijo, el sol ya se estaba saliendo dar el inicio de un nuevo día, Albert tenía que regresar al hotel

Adiós Adriana, que seas feliz.- decía mientras lanzaba una piedra al mar, y en su mejilla corría una lagrima

Albert, Albert- se escuchaba una voz desde lo lejos

Pero ya era tarde el ya no estaba, ya se había ido, Adriana fue al hotel, donde él se había quedado, le indicaron que hacía más de una hora que había salido al aeropuerto, Adriana estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer lo amaba.

Al llegar al aeropuerto le informaron, que el avión ya había partido y en ese vuelo iba Mrs., Andley, Adriana llego triste y derrotada, a la casa de Annie, para llorar un poco su tristeza.

-Hay Annie, el ya se fue, amiga el ya no esta no llegue a tiempo, no puede llegar a tiempo.

De que hablas Adriana, me preocupas-cuestiono Annie

De que se acabo mi vida, Y ahora no se adonde ir, hoy me di cuenta que mi vida ya no me pertenecía, también era de él que pensé que lo podía olvidar, que podía ignorar esto que siento por él, pero esto está aquí –decía mientras se señalaba con un dedo el pecho, y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas - y quema como una vela ardiendo, no quiero vivir, no sé qué debo de hacer, sin él no la puedo entender, Hoy sé que lo amo, pero se fue lo deje partir, por culpa de mi orgullo maldito, como podre vivir si el ya no está a mi lado, él se fue para jamás volver, no sé qué hacer Annie, dime

Cálmate, Adriana

No, quiero, no puedo lo deje ir, para siempre, Annie el jamás va a volver.

Elisa que se encontraba en esos momentos escucho todo.

Y por qué no vas tras él

Qué cosa

Si, lo amas y sin él te mueres por qué no lo buscas

Porque no lo alcanzas

Pero donde,

El está en New York por el dinero no te preocupes, yo sé bien donde lo podrás encontrar.

Estas segura,

Si, mujer tu lo amas no

Si,

Entonces toma ese riesgo, yo me encargo de lo demás

Elisa consiguió un Jet privado, para que las llevaran New York, llegaron en un tiempo demasiado corto, incluso antes que Albert, como Elisa contenía las llaves de la casa, dio instrucciones a los empleados de que trataran bien a la señora, y que le asignaran una muy buena habitación, ayudada por Candy y Elisa, Adriana se arreglo muy bien, y esa precisa noche esperaba a Albert, no podía dejarlo ir esta vez.

A Albert le pareció muy extraño ver luz en la casa, pero no tomo importancia, de seguro son los empleados de limpieza, al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió de que estaba servida la mesa y decorada de tal manera

Lo siento Dorothy, pero yo no tengo hambre

Lo siento señor pero yo no lo he preparado.

Entonces quien

Con su permiso señor-dijo la mujer

Yo, Albert

Adriana, que haces aquí

No te agrada, que este

Este sí,-dijo el rápidamente

Viene por ti

Por mi

Si, te amo Albert, más que a mi propia vida

Yo también te amo, Adriana

El se acerco a ella, para sellar su amor con el más dulce y tierno beso, para a si dar el paso a un nuevo mañana juntos.

Un mes después se Casaron, sorprendiendo al medio, al darse a conocer la noticia, del hijo de Albert, y Adriana, fue la noticia, de todo estados Unidos, se veían radiantes.

Se ven radiantes

Se ven enamorados-Dijo Candy

No más que nosotros, -dijo Terry dándole un beso a su esposa

Uy ya cálmense tortolitos-dijo Elisa, quien para sorpresa de todos fue la madrina de la boda

Me permite la pieza con su esposo,

Claro, Elisa

Prométeme que la horas feliz

Muy feliz.

Mas te vale, ya que arriesgue mucho

Y tú qué tal te va con Tom

Muy bien, mi vaquero es muy lindo.

Me permites esta pieza con mi esposo, Elisa

Claro Adriana, a partir de hoy es todo tuyo.

Te amo, -Dijo Albert

Yo también

Y sellaron su amor, para siempre, con beso tan dulce, y tan lleno de amor, que fue capaz de captar la atención de todos los presentes.


End file.
